Tajemnicza wyspa/I/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom I | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. (Naba jeszcze nie ma! — Domysły korespondenta. — Wieczerza. — Złowroga noc. — Straszliwa burza. — Wyprawa nocna. — Walka z wichrem i deszczem. — Ośm mil od pierwszego siedliska.) Gedeon Spilett stał właśnie nad brzegiem morza, nieruchomy, z rękami w tył założonemi i patrzał na ocean, z którego na widnokręgu wynurzała się olbrzymia czarna chmura i wznosiła się szybko ku zenitowi. Wiatr był już dość gwałtowny, a ku wieczorowi stawał się coraz chłodniejszym. Niebo źle wróżyło, a pierwsze objawy orkanu były widoczne. Harbert wszedł do „dymników,“ a Pencroff zwrócił się ku miejscu, gdzie stał korespondent. Ale ten, zatopiony w myślach, nie spostrzegł wcale zbliżającego się marynarza. — Będziemy mieli fatalną noc, panie Spilett! — odezwał się marynarz. — Wicher i deszcz, że aż roskosz będą miały petrele''Ptactwo morskie, które najchętniej lata wśród największej burzy. (Przyp. autora.). W ten sposób zagadnięty, odwrócił się korespondent i ujrzawszy Pencroffa, pierwsze słowa jakie rzekł do niego, były: — W jakiej odległości od brzegu, zdaniem pańskiem, otrzymała nasza łódka owo uderzenie bałwanu morskiego, które pozbawiło nas towarzysza? Marynarz nie spodziewał się wcale podobnego zapytania. Pomyślawszy chwilkę, odparł: — W odległości 240 sążni t. j. 1200 stóp co najwięcej. — A zatem Cyrus Smith wpadł do morza co najwyżej 1200 stóp od brzegu? — Mniej więcej — odparł Pencroff — A jego pies także? — Także. — Co mnie dziwi i zastanawia — rzekł Spilett — to, że przypuściwszy śmierć inżyniera a z nim razem i psa, morze nie wyrzuciło dotychczas zwłok ani psa ani pana! — Nie ma w tem nic dziwnego przy tak wzburzonem morzu — odparł marynarz. — Zresztą prąd wody mógł ich unieść i wyrzucić gdzieś dalej. — Więc pan sądzisz, że towarzysz nasz zginął w toni morskiej? — spytał raz jeszcze korespondent. — Takie jest moje zdanie. — A moje zdanie — rzekł Gedeon Spilett — przy całym szacunku jaki mam dla pańskiego doświadczenia, panie Pencroff, jest, że to kompletne zniknięcie razem Cyrusa i Topa, czy żywych czy nieżywych, mieści w sobie zagadkę i nieprawdopodobieństwo. — Chciałbym być pańskiego zdania, panie Spilett — odrzekł marynarz. — Niestety, mam inne przekonanie. Po tych słowach marynarz powrócił do „dymników.“ Na ognisku zapłonął wesoły ogień. Harbert dorzucił wiązkę suchego drzewa i jasny płomień roztoczył blask po ciemnych zakątkach korytarzy. Pencroff wziął się natychmiast do gotowania wieczerzy. Uznał za stosowne umieścić w jadłospisie tego wieczora, jedno z dań posilniejszych, wszyscy bowiem potrzebowali pokrzepić siły. Kolekcję „kurukusów“ zachował na dzień następny, na teraz oskubał z pierza dwa „tetrasy“ i nadziawszy takowe na rożen zaimprowizowany z kawałka patyka, piekł je wolno na ogniu. Była już godzina siódma z wieczora, a Naba jeszcze nie było. Pencroff począł się niepokoić. Obawiał się, że albo spotkał go jaki przypadek na nieznanej ziemi, albo że nieszczęśliwy dopuścił się jakiego rozpaczliwego kroku. Harbert jednak z tego opóźnienia się Naba zupełnie inne wyciągał wnioski. Zdaniem jego, jeżeli Nab dotychczas nie wrócił, to dla tego, że musiała zajść jakaś nowa okoliczność, która go skłoniła do dłuższych i dalszych poszukiwań. A ta nowa okoliczność nie mogła jak tylko być korzystną dla Cyrusa Smitha. Dlaczegożby innego Nab nie powrócił, jeżeli nie dla tego, że go zatrzymała jakaś niespodziana nadzieja? Może trafił na jaki znak i na jaki ślad stopy ludzkiej, może znalazł resztki jakich przedmiotów wyrzuconych przez morze, które mu dalszą wskazały drogę? Może w tej chwili jest już na pewnym tropie? A może, może nawet przy swoim panu?... Tak rozumował chłopak i tak mówił. Nikt mu w tem nie przeszkadzał. Korespondent sam potakiwał mu. Co do Pencroffa, ten był przekonany, że Nab tego dnia dalej jeszcze niż poprzedniego zapędził się w swych poszukiwaniach i dla tego nie mógł do tego czasu powrócić. Harbert tymczasem, rozgorączkowany jakimś wewnętrznem przeczuciem kilkakrotnie wyraził zamiar, że radby wyjść na spotkanie Naba. Pencroff jednak wytłumaczył mu, że byłaby to wycieczka całkiem bezowocna, że w tej ciemności i ulewie nie mógłby trafić na ślad Naba i że lepiej czekać do jutra. Gdyby Nab nazajutrz nie powrócił, wówczas on sam nie wahałby się ani chwili razem z Harbertem puścić się na jego odszukanie. Gedeon Spilett podzielał w tej mierze zdanie marynarza, że nie należy się ze sobą rozłączać, i Harbert musiał odstąpić od swego zamiaru, lecz dwie łzy duże jak groch spłynęły mu po policzkach. Korespondent nie mógł się powstrzymać, ażeby nie uściskać tego szlachetnego dziecka. Tymczasem wszczęła się burza na dobre. Wicher południowo-wschodni z nieporównaną wściekłością dął od strony morza i hulał po ziemi. Słychać było, jak morze, odpływające właśnie, z szalonym rykiem uderzało o pierwszą granicę skał sterczących wzdłuż wybrzeża. Deszcz roztarty przez orkan na drobniutkie cząsteczki rozrzucił się niby mgła wilgotna; rzekłbyś, że to mgliste wyziewy wlokły się dużemi szmatami po ziemi; strumyki nadbrzeżne hurkotały z przerażającym łoskotem, jak gdyby fury kamieni wysypywano na bruk. Piasek miotany wichrem mięszał się z ulewą i siekł jakby rózgą po twarzy; tyle było w powietrzu pyłu mineralnego, ile pyłu wodnistego. Pomiędzy ujściem rzeki a rogiem skalistej ściany wściekły wir powietrzy rozpoczął szalony taniec, a wiatry odrywające się z tego ''madstromu, nie znajdując innego przesmyku, prócz wąskiej doliny, którą pędził potok z całą gwałtownością parły tamtędy. Dym ulatujący z ogniska wąską kiszką, odparty wichrem opadał na powrót, napełniał korytarze i czynił w nich pobyt nieznośnym. Dla tego to Pencroff, gdy „tetrasy“ były upieczone, przygasił ogień, przechowując tylko nieco żaru pod popiołem. Godzina ósma, a Nab jeszcze nie wracał. Można było jednak teraz przypuszczać, że to burza wstrzymywała go od powrotu, że schroniwszy się w jakiej jaskini, czekał aż nawałnica przeminie lub przynajmniej dzień zaświta. Wybrać się zaś naprzeciwko niego i odszukać go, było w tym stanie rzeczy istnem niepodobieństwem. „Tetrasy“ stanowiły na dziś całą wieczerzę rozbitków. Mięso ich było wyborne. Pencroff i Harbert, których apetyt zaostrzyła dłuższa wycieczka, pożerali je w całem tego słowa znaczeniu. Poczem każdy wcisnął się w kąt, w którym przepędził noc poprzedzającą. Harbert usnął koło marynarza, który rozciągnął się jak długi przy ognisku. Na dworze, czem dalej w noc, tem straszliwsze przybierała burza rozmiary. Był to orkan podobny temu, jaki z murów Richmondu zapędził więźniów na tę ziemię Cichego Oceanu. Zresztą była to jedna z tych burz tak częstych w tamtejszych stronach w porze zrównania dnia z nocą, obfitych w nieszczęsne katastrofy, a tem straszliwszych na przestrzeniach, nie stawiających im żadnej zapory! Łatwo zatem wyobrazić sobie, lecz niepodobna opisać, z jaką wściekłością, z jakim szalonym impetem uderzał rozkiełzany orkan w ten kawałek lądu nie zasłoniony niczem od wschodu, a zatem wystawiony wprost na jego działanie! Na szczęście budowa skał tworzących „dymniki“ była dość silną. Były to olbrzymie bryły granitowe, a jednak niektóre z nich, snać nie dość trwale usadowione, zdawały się chwiać w swych podstawach. Pencroff sparty ręką na skale, uczuwał to nagłe drżenie. Lecz powtarzał sam sobie, i słusznie, że nie ma się czego lękać, że ich improwizowane mieszkanie nie zawali się nad nimi. Od czasu do czasu słyszał jednak jak duże bryły kamienne, oderwane wichrem ze szczytu ściany skalnej, z grzmiącym łoskotem spadały na brzeg morski. Niektóre z nich staczały się nawet po sklepieniach „dymników“ lub spadając pionowo roztrzaskiwały się na nich w kawałki. Po dwakroć wstawał marynarz i na klęczkach czołgał się do wchodu „dymników,“ ażeby zobaczyć co się dzieje na dworze, lecz przekonawszy się, że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa, powracał znowu i kładł się przy ognisku, na którem syczał tlejący pod popiołem żar. Pomimo wycia orkanu i grzmotów nawałnicy, Harbert spał twardo. W końcu owładnął sen i Pencroffa, który jako marynarz, przyzwyczajony był do tego rodzaju łoskotu. Tylko Gedeon Spilett sam jeden czuwał. Jakiś niepokój wewnętrzny spłaszał mu sen z powiek. Czynił sam sobie wyrzuty, że nie towarzyszył Nabowi w tej wyprawie. Widocznie nie stracił jeszcze wszelkiej nadziei. Te same przeczucia, co Harbertem, miotały i nim bez ustanku. Wszystkie jego myśli skoncentrowały się w Nabie. Dla czego Nab nie powrócił? Tysiąc razy zadawał sobie to pytanie. Przewracał się niespokojnie po swem posłaniu piaszczystem, zaledwie zwracając uwagę na walkę żywiołów. Od czasu do czasu powieki jego ociężałe ze znużenia, przymykały się na chwilę, lecz natychmiast myśl jakaś, nagła jak błyskawica, rozwierała je napowrót. Około godziny drugiej z północy Pencroff, który tymczasem zasnął był twardo, uczuł, że ktoś silnie szarpnął go za ramię. — Co to? — zawołał budząc się, i zebrał od razu zmysły z przytomnością właściwą marynarzom. Ujrzał pochylonego nad sobą korespondenta, który rzekł: — Słuchaj, Pencroff, słuchaj! Marynarz wytężył słuch, lecz prócz wycia wichru nie słyszał nic więcej. — To wicher — rzekł. — Ależ nie — odparł Gedeon Spilett, wsłuchując się znowu — mnie się zdawało, że to... — Co takiego? — Że to szczekanie psa! — Szczekanie psa! — zawołał Pencroff zrywając się na równe nogi. — Tak jest... szczekanie. — To nie może być! — odparł marynarz. — A zresztą jakim sposobem wśród ryku nawałnicy... — Pst.... słuchaj pan.... — rzekł korespondent. Pencroff wsłuchał się uważniej, i w istocie w chwili, gdy burza nieco przycichła, zdawało mu się, że usłyszał dalekie szczekanie. — A co? — rzekł korespondent, ściskając nerwowo za rękę marynarza. — Prawda... w istocie!... — odparł Pencroff. — To Top! to Top!... — zawołał Harbert, który tymczasem przebudził się był, i wszyscy trzej rzucili się ku wychodowi. Z największą trudnością potrafili dostać się na dwór, wiatr bowiem odpychał ich wstecz, a gdy wyszli, musieli oprzeć się o skałę, ażeby nie upaść. Patrzyli do koła, lecz żaden nie mógł przemówić. Gruba ciemność spowiła razem morze, niebo i ziemię, ciemność nieprzenikniona. Zdawało się, że w całej atmosferze nie było jednego atomu światła. Przez kilka minut korespondent i towarzysze jego stali na miejscu targani wichrem, przemoczeni deszczem, oślepieni piaskiem. W tem, podczas chwilowej ciszy, usłyszeli powtórnie owo szczekanie z dość znacznej, jak się im zdawało, odległości. To Top, z pewnością żaden pies inny, tylko Top. Lecz sam, czy też z kim jeszcze? Prawdopodobnie sam, bo gdyby Nab był z nim, jużby był przybiegł do „dymników.“ Marynarz nie mogąc przemówić, ścisnął korespondenta za rękę, jak gdyby chciał powiedzieć: „zaczekaj!“ i wbiegł do „dymników.“ Po chwili wrócił z pękiem chrustu zapalonego, rzucił go w ciemności i silnie zagwizdał. Na ten znak dało się słyszeć bliżej szczekanie i po chwili pies jakiś wbiegł pędem do „dymników.“ Pencroff, Harbert i Gedeon Spilett weszli za nim. Pęk suchego drzewa rzucony na węgle, oświecił wnet jasnym płomieniem kurytarz. — To Top! — zawołał Harbert. W istocie był to Top, wspaniały pies krwi anglo-normańskiej, który po obu tych skrzyżowanych ze sobą rasach odziedziczył nadzwyczajną chyżość nóg i delikatność węchu. Był to pies inżyniera Cyrusa Smitha. Lecz był on sam jeden! Ani pan jego ani Nab nie towarzyszyli mu. Jakimże sposobem mógł go instynkt zaprowadzić do „dymników,“ których nie znał i w których nigdy nie był? Była to rzecz niepojęta, szczególnie w noc tak ciemną i wśród tak strasznej burzy! Lecz co dziwniejsza jeszcze, Top nie był wcale zmęczony, i nie był nawet powalany mułem ani piaskiem!... Harbert chwycił jego głowę w obie ręce, pies dał się pieścić i tarł kark o dłonie Harberta. — Skoro się pies znalazł, znajdzie się teraz i pan! — rzekł korespondent. — Dałby to Bóg! — odparł Harbert. — Spieszmy! Top będzie naszym przewodnikiem. Pencroff nie sprzeciwiał się temu. Czuł on, że przybycie Topa zachwiało jego przypuszczenia. — W drogę zatem! — zawołał. Pencroff ponakrywał troskliwie węgle na ognisku. Kilka kawałków drzewa położył pod popioł, by za powrotem zastać ogień gotowy. Poczem zabrawszy ze sobą resztki wieczerzy, wyruszył w drogę wraz z korespondentem i Harbertem. Przed nimi biegł Top, który poszczekując z lekka, zdawał się ich wzywać, ażeby szli za nim. Burza zdawała się właśnie dochodzić do szczytu wściekłości. Było to na nowiu, księżyc zatem nie przepuszczał ani jednego promyka przez chmury. Trudno było trzymać się prostego kierunku, najlepiej zatem było spuścić się zupełnie na instynkt Topa, na co też zgodzili się nasi podróżni. Korespondent z Harbertem postępowali zaraz za psem, marynarz zamykał pochód. Nie podobna było słowa przemówić. Deszcz nie padał wprawdzie zbyt rzęsisty, gdyż wiatr go rozpraszał na drobne cząsteczki, ale za to orkan szalał straszliwy. Jedna wszelakoż okoliczność nader pomyślnie sprzyjała marynarzowi i towarzyszom jego. Oto wiatr był południowo-wschodni, skutkiem czego dął im w plecy a nie w twarz. Piasek, którym miotał z całą gwałtownością, a który inaczej byłby nie do zniesienia, uderzał im w plecy i byle się w tył nie odwracali, mogli iść naprzód dość spokojnie i nie zbyt turbowani. Ogółem wziąwszy, szli nawet nieraz szybciej niż sami chcieli, musieli przyspieszać bieg, ażeby nie być przewróconymi, nadzieja jednak, potężna nadzieja zdwajała ich siły i tym razem już nie ślepy traf kierował ich krokami. Nie wątpili wcale, że Nab odszukał swojego pana i że to on przysłał do nich wiernego psa z tą wieścią. Lecz czy żywego znalazł inżyniera, lub czy może tylko przysłał po towarzyszy, ażeby oddać wspólnie ostatnią przysługę zwłokom nieszczęśliwego Smitha. Minąwszy róg skalistej ściany, od której trzymali się ostrożnie z daleka, Harbert, korespondent i Pencroff wstrzymali się, ażeby zaczerpnąć tchu. Krawędź ściany zasłaniała ich przed wichrem i ciężko oddychali po tym kwandransie drogi odbytej szalonym pędem. W tej chwili mogli się nawzajem słyszeć rozmawiać ze sobą, a gdy Harbert wymówił nazwisko Cyrusa Smitha, Top zaczął z lekka poszczekiwać, jak gdyby chciał dać do zrozumienia, że pan jego żywy i zdrów. — Żyje, Top? — powtarzał Harbert — prawda, Top, że żyje? A pies szczekał, jak gdyby w odpowiedzi na zapytanie. Po chwili dalej w drogę. Była wówczas godzina około w pół do trzeciej z północy. Morze zaczęło się podnosić, a przypływ ten na nowiu i przy takim wichrze był niezwykle tym razem silny i groźny. Olbrzymie bałwany grzmiąc rozbijały się o szereg raf przed wysepką, z taką gwałtownością i siłą, że prawdopodobnie przewalały się przez całą wysepkę, której w tej chwili zupełnie nie było widać. Tama ta nie zasłaniała już zatem lądu zamieszkiwanego przez naszych rozbitków a wystawionego teraz wprost na impet rozhukanego morza. Skoro marynarz i towarzysze jego opuścili krawędź skalnej ściany, wicher uderzył znów na nich z podwójną wściekłością. Zgięci we dwoje, zwracając się tyłem do wiatru, biegli nader szybko za Topem, który ani razu nie zawahał się nad kierunkiem drogi, którą obrać należało. Szli więc na północ, mając po prawej ręce rozhukane morze a po lewej okolicę pogrążoną w mroku nocnym, której charakteru nie podobna było ocenić. Domyślali się jednak, że musiała być względnie dość płaską, orkan bowiem prześwistywał teraz ponad nimi, nie biorąc ich więcej na dwa boki, jak tego doświadczyli, gdy się rozbijał o skałę granitową. Do godziny czwartej nad ranem przebiegli pięć mil drogi. Chmury podniosły się zwolna do góry i nie wlokły się już jak pierwej po ziemi. Orkan mniej także wilgotny przemieniał się we wiatr ostry, suchy i zimny. Wędrowce nasi niedostatecznie okryci srogie cierpieli zimno, lecz skarga nie wymknęła się z ust żadnego z nich. Postanowili iść w ślad za Topem wszędzie, dokąd rozumne to zwierze ich zawiedzie. Około godziny piątej poczęło świtać. Najprzód na zenicie nieba, gdzie mniej gęste były wyziewy, zarysowały się krawędzie chmur szaremi smugami i w krótce na czarnem tle nieba jaśniejszy nieco pas odgraniczył wyraźniej widnokrąg morza. Grzbiety fal zamigotały szaremi światełkami i zabielały pianą. Równoczesnie z lewego boku wybitniejsze części krajobrazu poczęły zwolna wynurzać się z ciemności, lecz tak jeszcze niewyraźnie, jakby na czarnym tle sinemi malowane barwami. O godzinie szóstej był już dzień biały. Chmury pędziły z niezwykłą szybkością w dość wysokich stosunkowo sferach. Wędrowców naszych oddzielała wówczas od „dymników“ przestrzeń sześciomilowa. Szli nadbrzeżem nader płaskiem, wzdłuż którego po prawej ręce wynurzał się z morza szereg skał, tylko których wierzchołki, przy pełnem właśnie morzu, wyglądały z wody. Po lewej stronie okolica pusta, piaszczysta, urozmaicona tylko kilkoma wydmami porosłemi w bodiaki, przedstawiała widok smutny i dziki. Nadbrzeże było dość gładkie i nie przedstawiało od strony morza innej zapory, prócz łańcucha pagórków nieregularnie porozrzucanych. Tu i ówdzie kilka drzew wyciągało swe chude i wykrzywione ramiona na zachód, jak gdyby się nawzajem sobie podrzeźniały. Daleko w tyle, w południowo-zachodniej stronie zaokrąglał się kraniec ostatniego lasu. W tej chwili Top niedwuznacznemi oznakami począł objawiać jakiś niepokój. Biegł naprzód, to znów powracał do marynarza, jakgdyby zachęcając go do pośpiechu. Zbiegł z brzegu i wiedziony swym dziwnym instynktem nie wahając się chwili, popędził między owe wydmy piaszczyste. Wędrowce pospieszyli za nim. Kraj ten zdawał się zupełnie pustym, nie widać było w okół żadnej żywej istoty. Wydmy te otoczone były do koła jakby wałem szerokim utworzonym z pagórków większych i mniejszych, fantastycznie porozrzucanych. Była to jakby mała Szwajcarya z piasku, potrzeba było prawdziwie cudownego instynktu, ażeby się w niej zorjentować. W pięć minut później, marynarz i towarzysze jego stanęli przed jaskinią wydrążoną na odwrotnej stronie wysokiej wydmy. Przed tym otworem zatrzymał się Top i począł głośno szczekać. Spilett, Harbert i Pencroff weszli do groty. Tam ujrzeli Naba klęczącego przy ciele złożonem na posłaniu z trawy i mchu... Było to ciało inżyniera Cyrusa Smitha. ----